What just happened?
by myfanficguy
Summary: What happens when you mix Ratchet and Clank, Sonic the Hedgehog, Jak and Daxter, Conker's bad fur Day, Firefly, and some OC's? Rated T for paranoia. *STARTED OVER*
1. Chapter 1

(Ratchet and clank)

"Docking… please wait," said a screen on the Starship Phoenix. It was docking to the Apogee Space Station. Ratchet had decided that he would need some help from Solana if he went on another adventure (which he presumably would). The Starship Phoenix was carrying Robo-Skidd (who they still had not de-biobliterated) Big Al, Mayor Sasha (Mayor of Metropolis), Skrunch, and Helga. Already on the Apogee Space Station were Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr, Ratchet, Quark, and Clank (Quark, Ratchet, and Clank came to the Station after that big great clock fiasco). Ratchet greeted the passengers of the Phoenix, and went to his room in the station (a room made out of metal with a bed, a holo-vid player, a workbench, and some windows (that have curtains, of course!) and of course, a door. It was in the oasis). You see, he was trying to see if the Rift Inducer 5000 could do things other than summon Fred. I mean, the original Rift Inducer created black holes!

**_Somewhere else in the Galaxy…_**

Lawrence, eager to still be paid and get a free connection to Lance and Janice through Nefarious's glitches, was looking for Dr. Nefarious's body at the site of the old space station. Lawrence found the body. Lawrence picked up the body in his starship. When inside, Nefarious started glitching up again. He started yodeling and flailing his legs about wildly. Lawrence pressed a button, and lightning zapped him. Nefarious was his old self again. "LAAAWWRRR- Oh Janice… Oh Lance! I knew you would come back for me!" Lawrence slapped him behind his head. "-REENCE! What happened?!?!?!? Where are Ratchet and Clank? I was winning!" "Sorry to say sir, but they killed you. I zapped you with lightning. Your back now," said Lawrence. "Oh well. Fire up the cruiser! We will go to that wretched space station we found when rummaging through that Lombax ship's files, where that cragmite being was talking about it and some lombax secret," he said. "Yes sir, right away sir," said Lawrence.

**_Back at the Station…_**

Ratchet was tinkering with the inducer when Clank came in. "Clank, I'm almost done. Just one more thing..." said Ratchet as he twisted a screwdriver. Suddenly, the Rift Inducer 5000 began to whine. It shot out a wormhole, which began sucking stuff up. First up was Ratchet's inventory (a pocket- sized device where Ratchet keeps his weapons), then the Omniwrench that wasn't currently in the inventory due to his tinkering, then Aphelion (who he also keeps in his room), Then Ratchet held onto Clank's hand, who was holding onto a door handle. Then, of course, the trashed Dimensionator just _had _to go in, didn't it?! Then went the Rift Inducer 5000. A computer noted that there were also wormholes appearing in other dimensions as well. The door handle started coming lose….

**_POP! _**The door handle broke off.

(Sonic X/Chronicles series)

**_On Mobius…_**

"I can't believe there is a party! And _Sonic _is gonna be my date!" screamed Amy in delight. "Amy, I may be coming with you, we I'm not your date. You were the last girl left, other than Shade and Cream, and I want to keep teasing Knuckles about Shade being his girlfriend, and Cream is way too young," said Sonic. "Shade is _not _my girlfriend. She is just another Echidna," said Knuckles as he came up, Shade next to him, both with cotton candy from the party. "I'm still not entirely sure I will like cotton candy," said Shade. "Try it!" said Knuckles, taking a bite. Shade tried some and looked surprised. "I... it's gone! But it was sweet," said Shade. "It dissolves," said Amy. Tails came over. "Hey guys!" said Tails. "Nice party, huh?" said Tails. Cream had been there the whole time, playing with Cheese. Cream came up. "It is a beautiful night…" she said. "Chao!" said Cheese. Suddenly, a wormhole came outta nowhere where they were standing. It appeared in the ground. Everyone fell in, except for Cheese, who was sucked in instead. The X-Tornado got sucked in, too. Eggman was going to attack the party, but was sucked into the wormhole. "How did that get THHHHEEEEERRRREEEEE!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he screamed as he was sucked in. The wormhole seemed to have a purpose, though. As though someone _wanted _the Rift Inducer 5000 to screw up. Why? Because the wormhole moved until it had found Shadow, Rouge, Angel Island, a bunch of gun soldiers, some power rings, and the seven chaos emeralds.

(Ratchet and Clank)

**_Back at the station…_**

Ratchet and Clank were gone, but they also had a cloning machine. Talwyn decided to bring Ratchet GrummelNet weapon and armor vendors. She brought them to his room, but was sucked up into the wormhole, after she accidentally flicked a switch that turned on the cloning machine, which pretty much looked like a portal, but when something touched the portal, instead of going somewhere else, it was cloned. The vendors went through the portal (as it was in between them and the wormhole), and six handfuls went into the wormhole. Then, the cloning machine broke, and the pieces went through the wormhole. Cronk and Zephyr heard Talwyn scream and walked in. what a mistake, they thought, as they were sucked in. Sasha, Al, and Skrunch went to investigate. They were also sucked in. Quark, stupidly, came in after hearing their screams, and was sucked in. "hey!" he yelled. Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence appeared in their ship and found Robo-Skidd "Finally, someone still biobliterated… Skidd, show me to where Ratchet is staying!" he ordered. Robo-Skidd nodded, and lead the way. Nefarious opened the door, Lawrence behind him. "Not so smart now are YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he and Lawrence were sucked up.

(OC)

**_On Earth…_**

A young boy, named Johnny, was watching videos on YouTube with his older brother, Joshua and younger sister, Cindy. They were laughing at the YouTube poop, and a wormhole suddenly appeared behind them. They were all sucked in before they realized it, as were their chairs. Their parents ran in when they heard a weird sound, but the wormhole was already gone.

(Conker's Bad Fur Day)

**_In the Panther King's Throne Room_**

Conker sat bored in his throne. He was King, he had all the money in the world, but his girlfriend was dead. A wormhole appeared above his throne, and he and everyone else in the throne room were sucked in. "Now what?" asked Conker. Also, Gregg came into the throne to say how disgusted he was that Conker was the king for the umpteenth time, but the small grim reaper was sucked in "Gah! Wormholes are worse than the undead!" yelled Gregg. The wormhole went out the window, and sucked up a bunch of "Context Sensitives."

(Jak and Daxter)

**_In Haven City…_**

Daxter was cleaning in his bar. To him, it was a good day. Jak was out teaching Keira how to use a Morph Gun, they were back from Kras city, the metal heads were gone for good, the KG battle bots were gone, and the three way Haven war was over. Daxter smiled. No more action, but at least he had an ottsel girlfriend and pants. Thank Mar for pants. Oh, and Tess. Jak and Keira came back from Gun Training, and sat down. Suddenly, 4 wormholes appeared in the bar. One spat out Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, dozens of GrummelNet vendors who were scrambled throughout the world, Sasha, Cronk, Zephyr, Helga, Skrunch, all of the non-living things in Ratchet's room, Aphelion, and Quark. One spat out everyone in Conker's throne room, Gregg, and a bunch of context sensitives that were scrambled around the world. One spat out Sonic and friends, Angel Island, which started hovering in the sky above Haven City, the seven Chaos Emeralds, which were scattered around the world, and the X-Tornado. And finally, one spat out the three siblings and their chairs. "What the Heck?!?!?" asked Daxter.


	2. More Characters and a Morph Gun Demo

"What the Heck?!?!?" asked Daxter. Ratchet got up, feeling the back of his head to make sure it still felt- it did. "How should I know? I was at a party when this freaking wormhole appeared!" said Sonic. Ratchet felt horrible, and he didn't notice a shadowy being taking the dysfunctional Dimensionator. "I'm sorry about the wormholes. I have this gun, the Rift Inducer 5000, and it summons a big Interdimensional being called Fred. I was experimenting, trying to do other things with it, and well… the wormholes," said the young Lombax. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Wasteland, other portals appeared. One spat out Nefarious and Lawrence, and another spat out Eggman. The shadowy life form that took the Dimensionator appeared in front of them. "What in the world is going on?!?? WHHHHAAAA- Lance: Janice! Please don't go! Janice: Sorry Lance, but I love this Protoguard! Protoguard: THE LOMBAX. HAS. INAIT. HOVERBOOTS." said Nefarious. Lawrence sighed, and whacked him behind the head. "-AAAAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!?!?!?" asked Nefarious. The shadowy being shook his head, and revealed himself to be a Dark Maker. "No joke, but an evil plan. Oh, where are those other two?" He snapped. Back at the bar, electricity spasmed out of the Rift Inducer. "Whoa!" said Ratchet, jumping out of the way. Backed at the wasteland, a third portal appeared, spitting out Shadow and Rouge. "What is going on here?" asked Rouge. "THAT'S WHAT I ASKED!!!!!" yelled Nefarious. "BUT I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN AN ANSWER FROM THIS GUY!!!!" he said, pointing at the Dark Maker. "I will tell what is going on after I use this device." said the dark maker, pressing a button.

_**At the Great Clock…**_

Sigmund was playing the VG 9800 game system, and having fun. Suddenly, the screen broke into a bunch of glass pieces. He sighed, and pulled out his PA speaker. "All Zoni to the Orientation room for screen repair," he said. Suddenly, the lights went out, making it only illuminated by the starry sky, and glass broke all over the place, gears fell into nothingness, meteor pads stopped working, and platforms fell into nothingness. Sigmund started screaming. Of course.

_**In Jak and Daxter's world…**_

The Rift inducer spasmed with electricity again. Much more so. Another portal appeared, and it spat out people... THAT SHOULD BE DEAD (OOC: okay, I loved sounding like Nefarious there *smiles evilly*)! Who might that be? Orvus, Kaden, and Alister, of course! They looked confused. "Ratchet? What am I doing here? I sacrificed myself to save the universe from my mistake! I should be dead!" said Alister. Kaden looked to his friend. "Ratchet? You mean…" he said turning from Alister to Ratchet. "This is my son?" he said. "Yes it is, Kaden." "Wait- you're my dad?" Ratchet said, looking at a lombax who looked like an older version of him (only older by a couple of years, of course, but who cares?). Orvus saw Clank. "Clank?" he asked, looking at the small robot. "Father?" asked Clank. Back in the wasteland, a portal appeared, and it spat out Chairman Drek, Emperor Tachyon, Gleeman Vox, and Otto Destruct. The Dark Maker looked to the crowd. "Almost done," he said, and another portal appeared, spitting out millions of the old KG, KG Battle Bots, Metal Heads, Errol, and Baron Praxis. The Dark Maker pressed another button, and the RI 5000 spasmed again.

_**At the Great Clock…**_

Another portal appeared outside The Great Clock. It sucked up the entire clock.

_**In the world of "Firefly"**_

(NOTE: This is a firefly alternate universe. What is different? Well, it takes place a year after serenity and the thing that is different is that Wash and Sheppard didn't die)

The Serenity was in orbit around Tronios, a vacation planet. Zoe was wearing a quite revealing dress, and Jayne was staring at it. He felt Wash's cold stare, and couldn't help saying it… "I'll be in my bunk." Suddenly, before the crew knew it, they were swept up by a wormhole, as were a few Alliance soldiers.

_**On Earth…**_

A young boy named Haiden Youngston was gifted by a secret government organization to be able to enter the virtual world. Once there, he could do amazing things, but in the real world, he was just a normal boy. His best friends, Connor and Saffron, were dating. The trio was sitting around when a wormhole swept them up.

_**In Jak and Daxter's world…**_

"So, some of you are heroes, huh?" asked Daxter. They had been talking about their adventures for about an hour. "So where are your Morph Guns?" "What's a Morph Gun? I have other guns," said Ratchet, reaching into his inventory and pulled out his trusty Fusion Grenade, Constructo Bomb, and Visibomb Glove. Suddenly, two wormholes appeared- one in the Naughty Ottsel, and one in the sky. The one in the Naughty Ottsel spit out the 3 kids. The one in the sky spite out The Serenity. The crew of the Serenity came out. "Looks like we landed. Where are we? Ooh- a bar!" said Kenny, a young man who was a passenger. He had a little bit of an obsession with bars. He ran into the Naughty Ottsel, the others following. "I hope it ain't Alliance friendly…" said Mal. Daxter sighed, and the conversation started over. "So, none of you have heard of Morph Guns? Let me show you," he said, taking Jak's Morph Gun. He put on the Vulcan Barrel one demonstrated on the wall, and then used the blaster to get rid of the Vulcan Shards in the wall. Tess had come out from behind the bar a while ago. They didn't notice the shadowy being taking the pieces of the destroyed cloning machine. Back at the wasteland, the Dark Maker reconstructed the cloning machine, and pressed a button. Out came Metal Kor, who was told by the Dark Maker to sit quietly. Also coming out were Dark Makers of every type, who went through the cloning machine when it was set on "Million," The Panther King, Professor Von Kripplespak, The GUN soldiers picked up earlier, which also went through the cloning machine and were set loose in Haven. Realizing that Eggman and Nefarious needed their robots, He also created a device that could make Robots for Eggman, and a portal appeared that spit out a Protomantis, a Protoguard, a Splitterbot, and a Terachnoid, all of which went through the Cloning Machine.


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Authors Note

I am terribly sorry, but I have decided that I haven't written this very well, So I am going to make a re-write of it. Yes, this is cancelled, but I will bring it back with a fresh start. So, look out for version 2 in my list of fanfics. See you in my second story (coming soon, to a fanfic website near you!) entitled, "Mega what now?" and in the rewrite, "What Just Happened? V2."

-myfanficguy


End file.
